


Royal Treatment

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [414]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Derek Hale, M/M, Prince Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/10/20: "recover, tournament, lover"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [414]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Royal Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/10/20: "recover, tournament, lover"

Startling all in his path and ignoring his bodyguards’ cries, “Your highness! Your royal highness!” Prince Stiles rushed to the tent where Sir Derek had been carried to recover.

Fortunately not on a battlefield but during a tournament, the knight had been toppled from his horse and met with injury.

Finding him still in his armor, “Derek!” the prince shouted, forgetting all formality.

Dismissing the knight’s claim, “I am merely bruised, my lord, but ashamed I dishonored you in my defeat,” Prince Stiles called for a basin of water and a cloth to wipe the perspiration from his lover’s face.


End file.
